And Baby Makes Three
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. RE-POST. Elena finds out she's pregnant after a night with passion with Damon. Little do they realize that they are part of an experiment conducted by Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

**And Baby Makes Three**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Yet another re-post courtesy of my twisted mind. It's a Delena story, of course, and it centers on Damon and Elena, after a night of passion, finding out that Elena is, in fact, pregnant, which contradicts what Damon said in Atlanta about vampires not being able to procreate. No spoilers, just follow along.**

**Chapter 1**

Elena pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house and walked toward the front door, sighing as she walked. She had just found out something serious and she needed to talk to him about it. Her breathing became ragged as she thought about what happened between them last night:

_Elena let out a scream of pleasure, panting as she gyrated her hips in time with Damon's thrusts, keeping in time with his movements. Sweat cascaded down her face and almost glistened in the dim light of the room._

_Damon smiled at her as he heard her scream. "That's right, angel, scream for me. Let yourself go."_

_Nodding, she let out another scream, a scream so powerful that she was afraid that her vocal chords would shatter. "Oh God, Damon!"_

_Hearing his name on her lips, he extended his fangs and, licking her neck to raise the vein, plunged them into her neck, her warm, sweet blood making contact with his tongue, growling hungrily as he drank, thrusting harder and faster into her._

Elena shook her head as she remembered that scene between them. Such heat, such raw emotion. As she got to the front door, she saw it open before she could even knock and Damon stood there, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Hey, Elena. What brings you here so early?"

Elena smiled at him. "I need to talk to you about something. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," said Damon. "Come on in."

He stepped back and opened the door further, allowing Elena to step into the house and once she was inside, he shut the door behind her and walked toward the study, Elena following behind him. She couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be to her news. Would he still love her after he heard what she had to say? Or would he get angry, tell her he never wanted to see her again, and throw her out?

_Only one way to find out,_ she thought. _And that's to tell him and get it over with._

Once they got to the study, Elena sat down on the couch, trembling with uneasiness, which Damon noticed. Why was she suddenly so uneasy? Wasn't she used to him by now?

"Are you okay?" he said. "You're trembling."

Elena saw the concerned look in his eyes and knew that she shouldn't keep this from him. After all, he had every right to know, since this concerned him just as much as it concerned her. Whether he chose to be involved after he was told was his decision and Elena couldn't force him to change his mind if that was the case.

"Damon, I think you'd better sit down, because what I'm about to tell you is very serious."

After he took a seat, she continued, "Damon, do you remember what went on between us about a month ago?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "In fact, I'd never forget being with you." He raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not in trouble for it, are you? If you are, I'll take full responsibility for it because we were drunk and I was the one who gave you the alcohol. You may be eighteen, but you're a baby compared to me."

"I'm pregnant, Damon."

Damon blinked in surprise. "You're what? Elena, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing."

"It's not," said Elena. "I'm a month late, and I'm usually either early or on time. I bought a pregnancy test at the drug store on the way to school and had to sneak into the girls' bathroom to take it." She sighed. "It turned blue, and since you were the only one I was with that night, you're the father."

"But, that's impossible," said Damon. "Elena, I'm a vampire. I told you in Atlanta that vampires can't procreate. How could I have gotten you pregnant?"

"You may have told me vampires can't procreate, but you also said you'd love to try," said Elena. "As far as how, I guess your humanity must've broken through or something, because I've got a little Salvatore in me." She ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, if Bella Swan can do it, I suppose anything is possible." Seeing the look he was giving her, she added, "I know that doesn't help, but I couldn't think of a better analogy."

"No, you don't have to explain, I get it," said Damon. "So, what's going to happen now?"

Elena reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "You don't have to be involved if you don't want to. Believe me, the last thing I ever want to do is force you to do something. I'm not Katherine, I would never treat you like that. Whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it."

"Why would I not want to be involved?" said Damon. "Elena, this is my child. Something that I created, even if I'm not sure how it happened. I want to be in his or her life. I want to be there for you, like I always have. I promised to never leave you, and I mean it, just as much now as I did then."

He did have a point. Elena knew that when Damon made a promise to her, he always kept it. He was the most loyal man she had ever known and something told her that telling him about the baby wasn't a mistake.

Smiling, she said, "Okay. But, I must warn you, this isn't going to be easy, for either of us. I've taken health class, so I have an idea of what's going to happen in the months ahead. I'm going to be irritable and snap at you, and even cry for no reason. I'm also going to be craving weird things."

"Like pickles?" Damon knew he was pushing it by asking that, since she had avoided pickles like the plague when they were in Bree's bar in Atlanta. He even remembered what he had said to her. _"You don't like pickles? What's the matter with you?"_

"I suppose I could put my reservations about them aside should the cravings kick in," said Elena. "Oh God, I just can't believe that this is happening. Sure, I know a little about what goes on, but I'm scared. I mean, do I really want to bring a half vampire baby into this world, especially with my bloodline?"

"You don't have to be scared," said Damon. "I'll be there for you, _cara mia_. Believe me, I'm not going to let you go through this alone." He brought his free hand to her face and gently brushed it. "You mean everything to me, Elena, and we'll face this together."

Elena said nothing to that, just nodded and looked into Damon's blue eyes with her brown ones. They were going to be in for some rough times as the pregnancy wore on, but somehow, she knew that Damon was always up for a challenge, and come to think of it, so was she. She only hoped that they were strong enough when the time came.

**Note: Like I said, this was a weird idea I just came up with, and I'm kind of in a weird mood today as it is. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. I only own the story.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action takes place at the Grill two days later. **

**LET THE INSANITY RESUME!**

_Mystic Grill – 2 Days Later..._

"Are you serious, Lena? You're actually pregnant with Damon's baby?"

Caroline Forbes had a difficult time wrapping her head around what Elena just said. She couldn't believe that her friend was doing the impossible, or at least, it was thought to be the impossible, being a vampire herself.

"I'm not joking, Caroline," said Elena. "I told Damon a couple of days ago, after I found out. He has every right to know. I mean, this is his baby as well as mine. I even told him that if he didn't want to be in the baby's life, I would respect his decision."

Caroline nodded. "And what did he say to that?"

"He wants to be there for me," said Elena. "He says that this is something he created, even though he doesn't know how it happened." She sighed. "Come to think of it, I'm a little baffled myself. The times I was with Stefan, nothing like this happened, so why is it that after I have a wild night of passion with _Damon_, something happens?"

"I wondered that same thing," said Caroline. "Don't forget, I was with him when I was human. After all the nights I spent with him, nothing happened. Maybe you did something to him that caused his humanity to seep through and that's what got you preggers."

"That's a good theory, but that's what it is, a theory," said Bonnie Bennett, who had been listening to them talk for the past fifteen minutes. "We don't know for sure what caused this, but I'm willing to bet that maybe it had to do with the doppelganger bloodline."

"I already considered that," said Elena. "But, the only one would know that is Katherine, and I sure as hell don't want to ask her. God knows I've already had my fill of her. If I never deal with that bitch again, it'll be too soon."

While the girls were having their conversation, Damon was sitting at the bar, nursing a bourbon. He was still baffled about how he could've possibly gotten Elena pregnant. True, he loved that girl to pieces and would do anything for her, but he never thought that he was capable of something like this. Maybe in his human days, but not as a vampire, where everything was supposed to be dead, including a certain part of his anatomy.

"Uh oh, deep in thought while drinking, that's not a good sign."

Damon turned to see Alaric taking a seat next to him. He forced a smile and said, "Hey, Ric."

"What's going on?" his friend said. "Care to tell me?"

"I think you already know, since it's the topic over at the table occupied by Elena and the girls."

Alaric was about to ask what he meant, but then, his eyes went wide. "Shit, Damon, you didn't...you...you got..."

"Yes, I got Elena pregnant," said Damon. "I've spent the last couple of days trying to figure how it could've happened. Vampires aren't supposed to procreate, Ric, but by some strange miracle, it happened with me."

Alaric nodded. "You're going to be there for her, right? I swear to God, Damon, if you abandon her..."

"Keep your stake in your pants, I'm not going to abandon Elena," said Damon. "I made a promise to her that I would never leave her, and that's a promise I intend to _keep_. This is my child. _Our_ child. As baffled as I am, the last thing I ever want to do is break a promise to the woman I love." He took a sip of bourbon. "Still, I wish I knew how the hell this happened."

"Well, regardless to how it happened, you've got a responsibility now," said Alaric. "Not only do you have to protect Elena, but you've also got that little Salvatore she's carrying to consider. The months ahead are going to be some pretty rough ones."

_Elsewhere..._

Katherine jotted down some notes as she listened to the recording she got from the Grill. She was conducting a little experiment without Damon and Elena's knowledge, and things had gone much better than she had hoped. In fact, she had been the one that set this whole thing in motion, and all it took was an elixir that she acquired from a witch that owed her a favor.

"They're going to find you out eventually, Katherine."

Hearing Stefan's critical tone made Katherine roll her eyes. "Doesn't mean I can't still have my fun, does it? I really don't see why you're being so critical all of a sudden. You practically gave Damon and Elena permission to be together. All I did was help move things along."

"By messing with them using something a witch friend of yours cooked up?" said Stefan. "I knew you were sneaky, but this?"

"Oh, will you stop being such a party pooper and enjoy this with me?" said Katherine. "Everything is already set in motion. All we have to do is sit back, relax, and let the party begin."

Stefan wanted to protest, but decided against it. He knew that whatever he had to say, it would fall on deaf ears. He only hoped that by the end of the nine months, things wouldn't blow up in her face.

**Note: This chapter is short, I know, but I thought I'd at least explain how this came to be. **

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "And Baby Makes Three," Elena's pregnancy is revealed to Alaric, Bonnie, and Caroline.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I apologize in advance for the delay. I was on a block and ideas weren't exactly flow as freely as they should. Anyway, let's see if I can update this bad boy.**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**_

_Salvatore Boarding House – Later that Day..._

Damon sighed as he poured himself some bourbon that he took from the liquor cabinet. He was obviously still puzzled about how Elena's pregnancy could've happened. Well, he knew _how_ it happened, he just couldn't figure out how it was possible that it even happened to begin with. Still, the idea of being a father didn't sound all that bad to him. In fact, he loved children. Seeing young mothers with their children during his human days always made a warm feeling go through him. Perhaps it was because he missed his own mother, who had died when he was eight, or something else entirely. Whatever the reason, he was looking forward to having a little Salvatore running around.

He was still thinking about it when Elena walked in. She felt somewhat better after being with Caroline and Bonnie, even though she was still a little nervous. After all, she was inexperienced and she didn't know if she would be a good mother to the little one inside her. Would she be loving, like Miranda was, or give it up, like Isobel?

Damon could sense her anxiety as she made her way toward the study. Leaving his drink where it was, he went over to her. "Are you okay?"

Elena looked at him. "If I said yes, you'd sense that I was lying, so I won't. The truth is, Damon, I'm scared. I mean, I don't know what kind of mother I'm going to be to our child. What if I do the same thing that Isobel did to me?"

"Elena, listen to me," said Damon. "You're going to be a great mother to this baby. I know that you don't see it right now, but eventually, you will."

"How can you be so sure of that?" said Elena. "This baby isn't even here yet and you're telling me that everything is going to be okay? What if it isn't okay? This isn't exactly a pure human child, Damon. This is a vampire/human hybrid we're dealing with here. How can we be sure that we're going to do the right thing by him or her?"

"Okay, maybe I'm not sure," said Damon. "But, the one thing I am sure of is that no matter what the outcome, you won't be alone. I'll be right here with you. That should relieve some fears you have, right?"

Elena nodded. "It does. I don't doubt that you'll be here with me, Damon." She sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm all paranoid all of a sudden."

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about," said Damon. "This is new for you, for both of us. Being a little scared is normal." He hugged her to him. "God, I love you so much." He kissed her and then knelt down and kissed her belly. "I love you too, little one. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Elena smiled and ran her fingers through Damon's hair, feeling the softness of each strand against her skin. "Damon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's get out of here. I want to get out of Mystic Falls. At least for a couple of days."

Damon looked up at her. "Are you sure that's what you want? I'm all for it, but I want to be sure that this is what you want."

"This is what I want," said Elena. "I want to get out of here." She shivered as she ran her fingers through his hair again. "I want to be with you and only you. No one else."

Damon smiled and stood up, kissing her softly. "If that's what you want, Elena, then I want that too. You're under a lot of stress here and getting out of Mystic Falls for a couple of days could be just the thing." He kissed her again. "Just say the word and we'll go."

Elena smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "Would now be too soon? I can't stand being here any second."

"Now would be perfect," said Damon. "Any place in particular you want to go?"

"I don't care," said Elena. "Just...surprise me, like you always do."

Damon nodded and after kissing her again, he took her hand and they left the boarding house, walking out to where the Camaro was parked. They got in and Damon started the engine, pulling out of the driveway, and driving away.

Little did they know that Katherine was hiding in the bushes, listening to what they were saying. She stepped out of her hiding place, followed by Stefan, who still had a skeptical look on his face.

"You still think your little experiment is going to unnoticed?"

Katherine didn't look at him as she replied, "Trust me, Stefan, this will work. So far, Damon and Elena are unaware that I'm using them."

"You may enjoy this now, but sooner or later, Damon is going to get suspicious," said Stefan. "What are you going to do then?"

Katherine smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She laughed. "Why can't you just relax and have a little fun? After all, you're going to be an uncle before you know it. The elixir has only just begun to work and I can already sense that little Salvatore growing in Elena."

Stefan said nothing, just shook his head. This experiment was starting to get weirder and weirder the longer he stuck around.

_**Note: Tada! An update from moi! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "And Baby Makes Three," Damon and Elena decide to leave Mystic Falls for a couple of days.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, guys! I appreciate it! I got the idea for this chapter earlier today and I wanted to post it. I apologize for the delay, but I will update now.**_

_**LET THE ADVENTURE CONTINUE!**_

_Gilbert Lake House – Later..._

Damon pulled the Camaro up to the lake house and looked over at Elena. He had been stealing concerned glances at her the whole time he was driving, mostly because he knew that she was stressed out back in Mystic Falls and that she needed to get away for a while. He placed his hand on her belly. Even though it was still early in the pregnancy, he could sense the baby.

Elena smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his. "I know you're worried about us, Damon. We're going to be okay, I promise."

"I can't help it," he replied. "Although it's not completely certain how this happened, I don't want to screw things up. I want to be sure that nothing goes wrong."

"You won't screw things up," said Elena. "You're going to be a wonderful father." She looked outside her window. "We're at the lake house?"

Damon nodded. "You told me to surprise you, so I thought bringing you here would be a nice surprise."

Elena smiled again and kissed him. "It is a wonderful surprise."

Damon returned her kiss and, taking her hand, he led her to the front porch of the house and when they walked in, Elena felt a wave of nausea hit her and, excusing herself from Damon, she ran to the bathroom, got on her knees, and threw up into the toilet. Damon followed her and knelt next to her, holding her hair back as she continued to vomit, gently rubbing her back with his free hand.

"It's okay, love," he said. "I'm right here."

Elena coughed as she slowly sat back, Damon still holding her. While he knew that morning sickness was expected, he somehow wished that he could switch places with Elena so that she didn't have to endure it.

He helped her to her feet and Elena then went to the sink to brush her teeth and use some mouth wash while Damon flushed the toilet.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm okay. But, I think I could use some water and crackers for the nausea. I'd also like to sit down for a bit."

Damon nodded. "No problem." He took her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the living room so that you can sit down."

Elena smiled as she held his hand. She'd say this for Damon, he was certainly being helpful. She couldn't help but fall even more in love with him at that moment. He was definitely determined to be a good father to their child. He was also determined to make sure that she was taken care of throughout the pregnancy.

When they got to the living room, Damon helped her to the couch, where he sat her down and after he was sure she was comfortable, he went to the kitchen to get her the water and crackers she wanted. Once he got them, he returned to the living room, where he sat down next to Elena on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. Smiling, Elena intertwined her fingers with his. Then, her smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon blinked and looked at her. "For what?"

"For ruining this with my damn morning sickness," she replied. "You wanted this to be special for us and..."

"Elena, listen to me, okay?" said Damon. "You didn't do anything wrong. You just had a little morning sickness, nothing too major. It snuck up on you." He let go of her hand, leaned over and placed the plate of crackers on her lap. "Here, this should do the trick."

Elena nodded. "Thank you." She took a cracker from the plate and nibbled on it. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this for me, Damon. You've been wonderful so far and I don't know how I'd be able to get through this without you."

"What kind of guy would I be if I let you do this alone?" said Damon. "I promised to be there for you every step of the way and that's what I'm going to do. I want be in our baby's life. When I was still human, I wanted to be a father. Seeing mothers with their children then brought out the desire in me. I don't know why, but I wanted to have children, possibly leave a legacy."

"Is that why you had so many lovers?"

Damon laughed slightly. "Yeah, I was the Hughn Hefner of my time. But, if you put it that way, I guess that is the reason. Well, other than the pleasure of their company." He cleared his throat. "I know, I know, it was a bad example, but I wasn't kidding about wanting to have children and leave a legacy."

Elena smiled. "Maybe this is the chance you've been hoping for. Granted, it's not exactly what you hoped for, but it counts for something, right?"

"It does," said Damon. "Still, it's going to bug me that I have no idea how this happened."

"You're not the only one," said Elena. "I'm just as confused as you are." She finished the cracker she was nibbling on before taking some water and another cracker. "But, regardless of how this happened, at the end of the nine months, I will be holding a little Salvatore in my arms."

"_Our_ little Salvatore."

"Right, our little Salvatore," said Elena. "And I won't be scared because I have you with me." She kissed him. "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled and returned her kiss. "I love you too, Elena."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? It's a bit short, I know, but I ran out of ideas for what to put in here, so this is where Chapter 4 ends. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "And Baby Makes Three," Damon helps Elena when she experiences a bout of morning sickness at the lake house.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys! You're awesome! Since I haven't touched this story in a while (the last update being March 3), I thought I'd update, having gotten an idea for it yesterday.**_

_Mystic Falls High School – 2 Days Later..._

Elena sighed as she went to her locker. After spending two days at the lake house with Damon, she didn't want to leave, especially since she had considered it her own little paradise away from the madness. Of course, Damon did promise that just before the baby was born, he'd take her there again, which made things seem better.

"Elena, wait up!"

Turning around, Elena saw Bonnie approaching her, her eyes wide. Not sure what this was about, the brunette waited until the young witch was close enough before speaking.

"Bonnie, what is it?"

"You know how you said you had no idea how you got pregnant?" said Bonnie. "Well, I did some digging in my grimoires while you were gone and I found out the cause."

"You did?" said Elena. "That's great. What did you find out?"

"It's a very rare type of elixir, one that can only be concocted by a very powerful witch," said Bonnie. "It's called the Miracle of Life Elixir. With it, a non supernatural being, like you, can conceive a child with a supernatural being, like Damon."

"Miracle of Life Elixir?" said Elena. "I guess that would explain how this happened." Curiously, she added, "How is it taken?"

"It's added to whatever you're drinking at the time," said Bonnie. "Since it blends into the drink, you're unaware that you've ingested it until you see the results from it. Do you happen to remember what you were drinking the night you conceived?"

"Bourbon." She scowled at that. "So, the question here is, who would be powerful enough to concoct this elixir? You said that it was a powerful witch, right? Maybe it was Emily? I know that she was quite powerful in her day."

"Emily was poweful, yes," said Bonnie. "But, I doubt it was her, and I'm not about to summon her and ask her either."

"What about your grandmother?"

"Grams did dabble in potions," said Bonnie. "Though, this doesn't sound like anything she'd make."

"How about your mother then?" said Elena. "I know it sounds like I'm asking for too much here, but I'd really like to know so that I'm prepared, especially now that we've solved the mystery as to how Damon got me pregnant."

"Don't worry about it, you want to know everything you can," said Bonnie. "Though, this elixir is very rare, as I said before. Because it's rare, it's also very powerful, like the witch that concocted it."

Elena nodded. At least she'd have something to tell Damon when she saw him later. _A rare and powerful elixir that was concocted by a powerful witch, _she thought. _But, how did it get into the bourbon that night? Damon would never slip anything into my drink and I know he doesn't exactly have something like that at the boarding house, even if he did say that he wanted to be a father._

"Here's what I don't get," she said. "How did it get into the bourbon? I doubt Damon has something like that laying around. He may have said that he's wanted to be a father since his human days, but it just sounds unlikely that he'd have a stash of Miracle of Life Elixir to lace the drinks with."

"Maybe someone was at the boarding house that night?"

"No, it was just us," said Elena. "And if there was someone else there, Damon would've sensed it right away."

_Salvatore Boarding House – That Same Moment..._

Damon sipped from the blood bag in his hand as he came up from the basement. His thoughts were all over the place, and a lot of them were about Elena and the baby. Suddenly, his eyes vamped out, alerting him to another presence in the house. That's funny, who would be dropping by at this time of the day?

When he looked to see who it was, he saw Katherine standing there, Stefan sitting on the couch. Great, just what he didn't need.

"What the hell do you want, Katherine?"

Katherine smirked at him. "What, it's a crime to visit an old friend?"

"You know damn well that we're not friends." He shifted his gaze to where Stefan was sitting. "And I see you wasted no time in seducing Stefan to your side."

"No seduction necessary," said Katherine. "He came to me willingly." She laughed a bit. "But, I suppose that's not what you're curious about, is it? You're curious about something else."

"You're right, I am," said Damon. "Now, what are you doing here? What's your game this time?"

"It concerns Elena and your unborn child."

Damon growled at her and pushed her against the wall, his fangs bared. "I swear to God, Katherine, if you do anything to harm them, it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"Relax, Daddy, I'm not here to harm them," said Katherine. "Though, I do admire how protective you became when I mentioned them. That means my experiment is going to be a success."

Damon retracted his fangs, blinking. "Experiment? What the hell are you talking about?"

Stefan decided to answer the question for Katherine. "She's conducting a little experiment to test just how loyal you'd be to Elena."

"I'm extremely loyal to Elena," said Damon. "I don't need to be part of an experiment to know that."

Katherine spoke this time. "There's more. I also know about your desire to be a father, Damon. You spoke of it when we were together in the old days, and it hurt me to know that I could never give you what you desired because I'm a vampire and you were a human. So, I decided to do something about it. I acquired a rare and very powerful elixir known as the Miracle of Life Elixir, which allows a human, like Elena, to conceive a child with a supernatural being, like you."

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Damon. "And I don't see how you got your hands on it, especially if it's as rare as you say it is."

"She had a witch cook it up for her," said Stefan. "Of course, it had to be a powerful witch, since the elixir itself is powerful. Plus, it blends in with what you are drinking at the time of the ingestion, so it's hard to know that it's been ingested until the results are visible."

Damon didn't know what to say to that. He and Elena were drinking bourbon the night in question, so the elixir was mixed in with it. But, how?

"How did it get into the bourbon we drank? There was no one else in the house that night, and I sure as hell don't keep a stash of magical elixir in the liquor cabinet."

"Tell him, Stefan," said Katherine. "Tell him how the elixir got in the bourbon."

Stefan hesitated, but then said, "I did it. I snuck in while you were distracted and put a couple of drops of the elixir into Elena's glass."

"_You_ did this?" said Damon. "You bastard, how could you?"

Katherine smirked and, using Damon's shock to her advantage, knocked him to the floor. "You should be thanking him, Damon. Stefan's doing this so that you can finally be happy. True, he was a bit skeptical about it at first, but I convinced him that it was worth his while."

Then, before Damon could say anything else, Katherine and Stefan vamp sped out of the house, leaving him to think about what he just discovered.

_**Note: Here you go, Chapter 5! Thought I'd explain what the elixir is. Since childbirth is considered a miracle of life, I decided to call it the Miracle of Life Elixir. Hope you enjoyed it, as well as the twist I threw in.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "And Baby Makes Three," Damon and Elena find out what caused the pregnancy: a rare yet powerful potion called the Miracle of Life Elixir.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I got an idea for this next chapter and I wanted to share. No spoilers, except the action takes place four months later**_

_4 Months Later..._

Elena tried not to be too nervous as she laid on her back on the examination table. She was now five months pregnant and today, she was having an ultrasound to determine the sex of the baby. She wasn't alone, though, because Damon was sitting next to her, holding her hand to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere. He could sense how nervous she was brought his free hand up to stroke her face with his finger.

"Relax, _cara mia_, I'm here."

His soft, velvety voice seemed soothing to her as Elena closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Damon. I know you're here for me and I'm grateful for it. It's just that we're about to find out whether we're having a son or a daughter and a lot of things are going through my mind."

"Elena, I've told you already that I think you're going to be a great mother, and I meant every word," said Damon. "I don't care if it's going to be a boy or a girl. The only thing I care about is that it's going to be healthy."

Elena never got to answer him because the doctor finally came in, a smile on her face. "Hello, Elena. How have you been?"

Elena opened her eyes. "I don't have any morning sickness, which is a big plus. I've also been craving weird things, which earned me all kinds of looks from my boyfriend and my friends, put on some pregnancy weight, and just bought my first maternity dress. Other than that, I've been good."

The doctor nodded. "Sounds good to me. Ready to find out what you're having?"

"Oh, yes," said Elena. "We're anxious to know."

Damon nodded as well. He wouldn't exactly say that he was anxious, but he was looking forward to it. Of course, as he just explained to Elena, it didn't matter what the sex of the baby was. The only thing that mattered was that it was healthy.

That being said, the doctor placed the gel on Elena's stomach and proceeded with the ultrasound. Damon kept his hand on Elena's as they looked at the screen in front of them. As they looked, they heard what sounded like a heartbeat – the baby's heartbeat, which was amazing. However, there was another heartbeat that followed it. That was weird, wasn't Elena supposed to be carrying one baby?

"Either you have three hearts, or you're having twins."

The doctor's observation completely floored him and Damon had to say something. "Twins? I thought she was only carrying one baby. How could there be twins in there?"

"Sometimes, a woman's body can play tricks on her," said the doctor. "In the beginning, it may seemed like Elena only had one baby in her, but now, she's having twins."

Elena blinked, overhearing their conversation. She tried to pin it on the elixir, since she had heard from Bonnie that it was powerful. But, what if it wasn't because of the elixir? What if it had to do with something else?

"Oh my God," she said. "This is because I'm a doppelganger."

The doctor looked at them curiously and Damon said, "She means that she's a twin."

"Now that it's been established that I'm carrying twins, can we still find out the sex?" said Elena. "I am kind of curious as to what they'll be."

"According to the data that I gathered from the image, the first baby is a boy and the second is a girl."

Damon and Elena looked at each other upon hearing the news. Not only were they going to be the parents of twins, but they were going to be a boy and a girl. While the discovery was a bit shocking at first, that didn't mean that they weren't excited. It just meant that their excitement had doubled.

_Mystic Grill – After the Appointment..._

The Grill seemed to have a decent crowd as Damon and Elena walked in. They wanted to celebrate, and rightfully so, especially since they had two babies that were about to join the family. No sooner did they sit down than they were approached by Caroline, who had an eager gleam in her eyes, which wasn't lost on Damon.

"What's on your mind, Blondie?"

"I want to know how it went at the doctor's office," she replied. "Elena told me that she'd give me the details." She looked at Elena, grabbing an extra chair. "So, tell me, how did it go? What are you going to have? I need to know that I can decide to get blue or pink."

"It's both, Caroline," said Elena. "I'm having twins, a boy and a girl."

"Twins?" said Caroline. "Oh, that's great!" Curiously, she added, "Do you think maybe it has to do with the elixir? I mean, Bonnie did tell you that it was powerful."

"That was my first thought," said Elena. "I'm also thinking that maybe it's because I'm a doppelganger than allows me to carry twins." She sighed. "Either way, Damon and I are excited, even if we were a little shocked at first."

Caroline nodded. "What about names?"

Elena looked at Damon and then back at the blonde. "We haven't really discussed those yet. We were going to wait until we found out the sex before we talked about names."

"Well, now is as good a time as any," said Caroline. "Let's start with the girl. What are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking of naming her after you," said Elena. "But, to avoid confusion, we could call her Carrie. Carrie Veronica."

"Carrie is a pretty name, I like it," said Caroline. "What about the boy?"

"I think I'll name the boy, since you named the girl," said Damon, having heard what they were discussing. "I'm thinking that we should call him Damian."

"Damian?" said Caroline. "Wasn't the boy in _The Omen_ named Damian?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I picked the name," said Damon. "I chose it because it would be like naming him after me without really naming him after me."

"I think it's perfect," said Elena. "That's what we'll call him. Damian Marcus."

"What about the last name?" said Caroline. "Will they have yours or Damon's?"

Elena was about to answer her when Damon got on his one knee. "I think I can rectify that." He took Elena's hand and kissed her knuckles before saying, "Elena, words can't express how much you mean to me. You're my angel, my life, my world, and my love. If you'll have me, I promise that I'll make you the happiest woman in the world." He took out a box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring on a gold band. "Elena Michelle Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena couldn't breathe as she looked at the ring. While this was unexpected, how could she possibly refuse him, especially when his proposal was so beautiful? "Damon, it's beautiful. I love you so much and...yes, I will marry you, Damon Joseph Salvatore!"

Damon then placed the ring on her finger and kissed it before he got up and kissed her lips. Caroline, who had listened to whole thing, applauded as tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face.

_**Note: I think I'll end Chapter 6 here, since everyone is happy and I didn't want to be redundant. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "And Baby Makes Three," Damon and Elena discover they are having twins and, after deciding on names for them, Damon asks Elena to marry him.**_

_**Thanks for the great reviews! My apologies for the delay in updates, real life has been really hectic and it's been difficult to get inspired. However, I was inspired by a dream I had and wanted to share. No spoilers, just take my word for it.**_

_Gilbert/Sommers House – That Evening..._

Elena stood in front of her mirror, admiring herself as she gently and lovingly placed her hands on her belly. She could practically feel the glow around her and it was the most beautiful feeling imaginable. She was enjoying the glow so much, in fact, that she wasn't aware that she wasn't the only one in the room anymore until she felt a pair of hands on top of hers, as well as lips softly kissing her neck, making her shiver. Closing her eyes, Elena smiled, knowing that there was only one person who could be doing this to her.

With a soft moan, she said, "Hi, Damon."

Damon smiled against her neck and continued to kiss it. "How did you know it was me?"

Elena opened her eyes and turned around, mindful of her belly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, for one thing, there's only one person I know that can make me melt just by his kisses and voice alone." She kissed him. "I'm glad you're here."

"And why is that, pray tell?"

"It's been a while since we...you know, were intimate and I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" said Damon. "I'm all for it, but I also don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Damon, I trust you," said Elena. "Just do this for me. I need you right now, and..." She removed one hand from his neck and felt the lining of his jacket. "...and you look so incredibly gorgeous tonight." She brought her other hand up to the back of his head and brought it down for a scorching kiss. "I love you, Damon."

Damon's cock responded immediately to her words, as well as her kisses, and he groaned as he gently picked her up bridal style, returning her kiss. "All right, _cara mia_, I'll grant your request. You know that I'd do anything for you."

Without another word, he carried her over to her bed, laying her down gently and following her onto the sheets, kissing her softly and running his hands up and down her body, lifting her nightshirt up and then tossing it to the floor. Leaving her lips momentarily, he threw off his jacket and T-shirt, after which he leaned down and trailed kisses along her belly, feeling the kicks of the babies, making him chuckle and earning him a smile from Elena.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "The children are kicking me. I guess they're feeling what we are." He kissed her belly again. "All right, guys, settle down in there, okay? Mommy and Daddy are trying to have some private time."

It seemed to work, because the kicks quieted and, seizing the opportunity, Damon went back to pleasing his lady. He kissed her breasts, licking the tender nipples with his tongue, earning him a moan from Elena, who ran her hands down his chest and attacked the button and zipper of his jeans. When she tried to pull them down, she ran into some difficulty, but Damon helped her the rest of the way before gently pulling down her pajama bottoms, as well as her panties, moving up to kiss her neck, the smell of her blood teasing his nostrils and making his fangs pop out. He felt her shiver as he scraped her skin with one fang.

"Damon, please."

Her moaned words made him look at her, his blue eyes glazing over with lust and love and vamping out. "Please what, angel? Tell me, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't tease me," she replied. "Just...bite me. I know that I need the blood for the babies, but I want you to bite me."

After some hesitation, Damon did as she requested, kissing her neck one more time, his hot breath raising her vein before piercing the skin and growling as her blood made contact with his tongue, tantalizing his taste buds. Elena panted and let out a scream of pleasure before grabbing his ass and guiding him into her and wrapping her legs around his waist (well, as much as her belly would allow her to, anyway). Damon began to thrust as he continued to drink. She tasted so sweet, but then, he remembered that she needed the blood for the babies, so he pulled out and licked up the excess blood with his tongue, continuing with his thrusts. Elena gyrated her hips in time with his movements, making sure they were in perfect sync with each other. Finally, unable to take anymore, she arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure, Damon following suit half a beat later.

_Several Hours Later..._

Damon smiled as he held Elena close to him under the sheets. Several hours had gone by since the start of their romp and it was the best several hours they ever had. Elena sighed and kissed his chest, tasting the perspiration.

"That was amazing, Damon."

Damon kissed her forehead. "It was, wasn't it?"

"I'm glad we did this," said Elena. "I know that you were hesitant, but I think it brought us closer."

Damon nodded. "Oh, definitely." He kissed her forehead again. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon," said Elena. "And I love the little Salvatores we're going to be bringing into the world in the next four months."

_**Note: Thought I'd treat you guys to a Delena smut-filled chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
